Haunted:Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Author2b9411bloggergirl
Summary: While looking for more Horcruxes, the trio stumbles across a mysterious creature, what is it? What's worse is when it seems to have a bad effect on Hermione. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Haunted: Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Still looking. That's what they were doing. Still looking for those damn Horcruxes. It was fall. The chilly wind flipped Harry's ever growing longer, jet black hair. He flopped his head in the opposite direction to counteract the unfair attack.

"We should probably set up camp soon,'' Hermione said from the front. "And get something to eat,'' Ron added. "I think I know where we are. I'll go ahead and see if the landmark that I know of is there,'' Hermione trudged off against the wind.

Moments later, the boys heard her calling. Harry quickly drew his wand and took off, prepared for the worst, Ron following suit just a few feet away. Ron's longer legs soon allowed him to catch up. "Hermione!" they rushed in.

"Oh no, Harry, Ron. Put your wands away,'' she turned to the side a bit more, only to reveal a small, odd looking creature. Harry thought it odder than anything that he had ever seen before, even for magic's standards. That was saying something.

The creature (that was the closest thing to describing it anyways) had the face of a cat, the body of a weasel, the front legs of a rabbit, the tail of a rat, and the hind legs of a tortoise, but with spikes on them rather than spurs.

"Hermione, what _is_ that thing?" Ron took the words right out of Harry's throat, they had not had the time to recover from shock to reach his mouth yet. "I don't know, but it sure is sweet,'' she replied as the creature rubbed up against her while she pet it; letting out a weird cross between a trill, a purr, a frog's chirp, a bullfrog's croaking bellow, and a bird's whistle. "Ow!" Hermione yelped. Then she chuckled. "Its legs are a bit rough,'' she said.

Soon the boys were petting it as well. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and then jumped back as the animal tried to make another pass around her legs. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. He and Ron soon stood as well.

"My legs are getting sore from it rubbing against them, actually, they're kind of raw,'' she replied, rubbing her shins. "The campsite is just a bit ahead,'' she announced as she started back off. "I wonder what that thing was. What do you think, Harry?" Ron whispered. "I don't know, Ron. I don't know,'' Harry replied in a mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camp

A short time later, the tent was set, a fire glowing warmly right outside of its entrance, causing anything or anyone on the inside to be silhouetted. While Hermione tended to the fire, Harry and Ron went to gather something for dinner. When Hermione saw them again, she was to shoot red sparks into the air, to alert them of where their camp was. She was supposed to shoot blue sparks if there was any trouble.

The boys soon came back into view, each carrying an armful. From what she could see through the distortion caused by the protective barrier which she had conjured around the site, they had found berries, mushrooms, what looked to be a potato of sorts, and some grapes. She sent up the red sparks. When Harry and Ron handed her the food, however, she seemed to turn green, her hand on her stomach.

"Um, Harry, Ron, can you two handle dinner tonight? I don't feel to well,'' she asked them. "Yeah, sure, of course,'' Harry said. "You alright, Hermione?'' Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.''

"You sure?" Harry asked. "Yeah, just a stomach ache.'' She went and sat down on the other side of the fire as they cooked. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of wonder and concern and then went about making their dinner.

Hermione sat starring into the fire. Suddenly she put her hand to her mouth, jumped up, and ran off. "Stay here, Ron," Harry said, running after her. Ron went to object, but Harry cut him off, stopping at the edge of the barrier,"Ron, we need someone to stay here so that we know where to come back to.'' After a moment of them both starring at each other, Ron sat back down and Harry bolted out through the barrier.

"Hermione? Hermione?" he called. Where was she? Was she okay? With each step, his fear grew.

Then he saw her, on her knees at the edge of a narrow stream, throwing up.

When he reached her, he squatted beside her, putting his hand gently on her back. "You okay?" he asked. "I think so," Hermione replied, after coughing a couple of times. "One of our meals must not have agreed with me.'' "Ron and I aren't sick, we've all eaten the same things,'' Harry replied, leaning down a bit more to try and look her in the face.

"I don't know, but can we go back to camp now? I think I need to rest.'' Harry could tell that she meant it to. He helped her up and walked her back to camp, Ron sent up red sparks this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Try as he Might

For the rest of the night, the boys took turns keeping watch, keeping an eye on the fire, and taking short sleeping spells which quite resembled naps more than anything else.

In the morning, while Harry was fixing breakfast, Ron went into check on/wake up Hermione. "Hermione? Hermione, it's time for breakfast,'' he said quietly. When there was no response, he said it a bit louder. He got a mere groan in reply. This time he shook her slightly, resulting in another moan. The more his gentle shakings increased, the more of an incomprehensible groan he got. Finally, he put his hand to her forehead, something wasn't right. It was on fire!

"Harry!" he called. He popped his head out of the tent's flaps. "Harry, I think you'd better come here.'' Harry dropped the forked stick that he had been using to poke at the fire, got up, and ran in at the sight of Ron's worried face.

"What is it?" he asked. "It's Hermione, she's burning up.'' Harry went and checked for himself, as if Ron had been imagining it or something. "Hermione?" he said.

She moved a bit, seemingly in pain. "Hermione, are you alright?" it felt like he was asking her this for the millionth time. "I don't know,'' Hermione replied in a cross between a groan and a groggy tone. "Mmmmmm, it hurts.''

"What hurts?" Harry asked, still looking at her even though her eyes were closed.

He noticed her hand touching her thigh. He touched it. "Does this hurt?" he asked. Merely more groaning.

Instead of an inpain groan for that area, it seemed to be more of an "I'm still in pain, but no'' sort of groan. Harry kept running his hand down her leg. Asking her if it

hurt every now and then.

When he touched her ankle and shin region, she jumped. "Is this what hurts?" he asked, running his hand over the spot again, just to make sure. Her back arched a little. "Mmmmm,'' she replied.

Harry rolled up her pants legs, gently, Ron looking over his shoulder, willing him to go faster. All up and down her shin was swollen. It was bright red, it looked rather raw with pricks and slight cuts. "I'll go get the Dittany," Harry said. He jumped up and ran to the back of the tent, leaving Ron with Hermione. Harry rummaged through Hermione's hideous, bottomless bag.

Finally, he found it! He ran back over and poured some on the wounds, most of it was extra, it really only took a few drops, but he didn't want to miss any of it or not have it heal as well since it had been so long. The cuts soon vanished. Oddly, Hermione didn't say a word.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Harry, does she look at bit off to you?" Ron asked. Harry looked at her, studying every feature on her face, something was definitely NOT right. "Yeah, but I'm not sure why,'' he concluded.

He felt her forehead, the fever had dissipated. He let his hand slide down the side of her face. When it passed her cheek, Harry felt nothing. He touched it again, something was still off. He put his hand under her nose, she wasn't breathing!

"Hermione?" he put his head to her chest, there was no heartbeat! He started CPR as best he could, he tried. "Ron take over control of her heartbeat,'' he told him. Ron's face was twisted and contorted in fear. He nodded, though. He put his hand on her chest and concentrated. Harry kept working with her breathing.

After about half an hour, Ron stopped. His reddened face and shimmering eyes

turned to look upon Harry. He couldn't bring himself to say it, he merely shook his head.

Harry's heart nearly stopped as his blood ran cold. No, he wouldn't let her! He kept trying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron close his eyes, allowing some tears to roll down his cheeks, gaining their momentum as they went.

Out of breath, Harry kept trying. She wouldn't give up on either of them, right? He thought about what she might be saying right about now. She would be lecturing him on how illogical it was to keep trying, and to rest because he was just wasting his magic, but he couldn't, he wouldn't stop trying.

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Reflexively he shrugged it off and looked behind himself to see who it was. The only problem was, nobody was there. _"Harry, it's okay, stop.''_ Harry's head whipped back around. That voice, it was too familiar.

He got a sense, a gut feeling, that it was in fact time to give up. He let himself fall back into a seated position and let out a long sigh. He sniffed, a tear rolled down his face. Part of him kept saying, ''no, don't give up. She can't really be...'' while another part was completely calm with the situation, which made him sick.

A while later, Harry didn't know exactly _how_ much later it was, he had lost track of time, just starring at Hermione, Ron suggested that they try to get some sleep. Harry agreed that they should, but doubted that they actually _would_.


End file.
